Too Long
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: Plot bunny #528. What would happen if Neji's curse seal was activated too long?
1. Chapter 1

_What would happen if Neji's seal was activated for too long?_

Hiashi's eyes widened. Instinctively, he bolted up and grabbed the arm of his father, gripping it tightly and sending him a nonverbal message telling him to stop. The Hyuuga elder complied and blinked, the anger slowly leaving his clouded gray eyes. He took a step back, looking at what he had done. Before him, Neji lay on the ground, drenched in his own sweat, his body twitching madly. Hinata was at his side calling to him and Hanabi was by her side, clinging to her older sister's arm, fearful and panic-stricken. The seal, which had once flashed an angry deep green, now returned to its soft light green, but the effects were still present and not showing any signs of lessening. It was as if the curse seal was still activated. Neji's body still burned and his mind had gone crazy. His eyes were wide and filled with too many emotions to name. His soaked head was being placed in Hinata's lap as the girl told her younger sister to go get Tsunade. The young girl complied immediately, running quickly out of the Hyuuga Compound and heading straight for the Hokage's tower. Hinata raised her gaze to meet the Hyuuga elder's.

"What were you thinking?" she uttered dangerously, her voice a mix of raw rage and worry. Her eyes flashed more threateningly than ever before and her body quivered with anger, her chakra inadvertently flaring. The elder looked taken aback. He turned to Hiashi, expecting him to help, but only found eyes as angry as Hinata's resting upon him. He turned away and looked angrily at the brunette Hyuuga quivering violently in Hinata's lap. He opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't.

"Get out," the elder Hyuuga heard Hiashi speak menacingly. He turned to look at his son with wide eyes.

"But—"

"Get out," Hiashi repeated. "I will not tolerate your presence until I know that my nephew will be alright." The elderly Hyuuga looked shocked, but complied immediately, leaving the room quickly, not wishing to incur the wrath of Hiashi and Hinata any further while on his own. Perhaps he would gather the other Hyuuga elders when things calmed down a bit.

Hiashi knelt down beside his nephew and laid a hand against the boy's forehead, withdrawing it almost immediately, as though burned. Neji's skin was hot. Scalding. Almost beyond possibility. His eyes widened. He quickly took up the young Hyuuga in his arms and told Hinata to stand.

"We cannot wait for the Hokage," he said seriously. "We need to take him to her now." Hinata nodded and the two of them bolted from the Compound, Hiashi moving faster than he had in a long time.

They arrived at the Hokage's tower in a matter of seconds, to run into a very worried and alarmed Tsunade followed by a crying Hanabi. The blonde Sannin looked down at Neji still twitching in Hiashi's arms and her eyes widened. Quickly, she signaled for Hiashi to follow her and she hurried back into the tower. The head Hyuuga followed quickly and Hinata hesitated, until Hiashi signaled for her and Hanabi to follow. The siblings complied, their hearts beating rapidly and their minds blank, the only thought running through them being one of worry and fear for their cousin.

Hinata stood to the side with Hanabi, clutching her sister's hand as the two watched Tsunade examine their cousin. Quickly, she looked up at them.

"Get Shizune," she ordered. Hinata nodded and hurried out of the room, looking for the ebon haired assistant of the Hokage. She was found with Nara Shikamaru, giving the deer boy his instructions for a mission. Hinata winced slightly. She couldn't well tell Shizune what was going on without the Nara hearing as well, and once he knew what was going on he would want to see Neji immediately. They were, after all, lovers.

Casting the thought aside, Hinata hurried up to Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama needs you now!" she squeaked, her voice scared. "It's Nii-san! His curse seal was activated for too long!" Shizune's eyes widened and Shikamaru froze. The latter took a step towards her and she looked to him.

"You should come too Shikamaru-san," she said. "I think you deserve to see this." The Nara's eyes widened and he paled. Beside him, Shizune quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and bolted towards the room where Tsunade would perform important medical procedures. Shikamaru was right at their heels, his breathing inaudible and unusually short.

They arrived to the room where Hiashi, Hanabi, Tsunade and Neji were all flocked and Shikamaru's eyes quickly sought out the brunette Hyuuga. He tensed when he saw Neji's quivering frame. He looked to Hiashi and saw the regret in the man's face and ultimately deduced that it was not Neji's uncle who did this to him. It must have been one of the elders. Shizune hurried to Tsunade's side and the blonde shinobi's attention was drawn to the Nara, standing tersely to the side of the room, his eyes on Neji, his skin ghosted with a small glistening layer of sweat, his hands clenched into tight fists by his side.

"Shikamaru-san, please stay calm," she said, her voice a forced calm itself. "I promise you, Neji-san will be fine." Shikamaru could barely move and only managed a small throaty noise to acknowledge that he'd heard her. Tsunade looked worriedly at him for a few moments before she turned her attention back to the quivering Hyuuga boy lying before her.

The treatment lasted for hours, and soon Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Shikamaru were asked to leave, so Shizune and Tsunade could concentrate fully on the task itself. They all complied and left, albeit reluctantly, and Hiashi and Hanabi immediately headed for the Hyuuga Compound, while Hinata hung back with Shikamaru. She looked nervously at him.

"I-I'm sure Neji-nii-san will be alright," she ventured bravely, though she was speaking to herself just as much as she was speaking to the Nara. Shikamaru looked at her and nodded, his face relaxed once again, but his eyes showing all the fear he felt. He muttered something to himself, and Hinata caught the words, "won't" and "lose." Somehow, from that she was able to figure out what he said.

"Don't worry, Shika-san," she said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You won't lose him." Shikamaru jerked and looked at her, his eyes a mix of hope and fear. He offered his usual slightly tilted smirk and said softly, "Arigato, Hinata-san. I hope you're right."

They waited a few more restless hours before Shizune emerged from the tower with a smile on her face.

"Hyuuga Neji is out of danger!" she announced proudly. Shikamaru's breath hitched in his throat, as his mind drifted back three years ago, to the time he, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Naruto had tried to prevent Sasuke from crossing the border and bring him back to Konoha. Neji had been mortally wounded then, and Shizune had spoken the exact same words now that she did then. It made the Nara think. How many more times was Neji going to be hurt like this? How many more times would he, Shikamaru, fail to be there for him? The question alone made Shikamaru shudder, but the possible answers made the Nara quiver in fear and guilt. He should've been there! Neji was going to tell his family about his relationship with Shikamaru. That was probably why the seal was activated. But he hadn't even been there! When it directly had to do with him. What kind of person would do that to the one they love?

Shikamaru's mind was a jumbled mess and only one thought remained clear, and it was more of a command; go see if Neji was alright. Without a glance back, the Nara bolted into the Hokage's tower and up to the room he had been asked to leave, hours prior. Tsunade was just leaving and held out a hand to stop the charging deer boy. She looked at him comfortingly.

"It's alright, Nara," she said softly. "He's fine." With that, she walked past him to alert Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata. Shikamaru rushed into the room and found Neji, sitting on the bed he had been laying on when in his critical state. His clothes were still drenched with his sweat, but his eyes were open and alert, just like Shikamaru remembered and loved seeing them. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Nara hurried over to Neji and put his arms around the Hyuuga in a desperate embrace.

"You scared the shit out of me for a second there," he muttered. "Troublesome Hyuuga." Neji laughed against him and brought his arms up around his lover.

"How long was it?" he asked. Shikamaru pulled away and shrugged.

"Hours," he replied. "Hiashi-san and Hinata-san were really worried about you." Neji looked at him and expectantly and Shikamaru smirked and added, "I was too." Neji smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," he said. "I only remember telling Hiashi-sama and one of the elders about my relationship with you and then I remember someone activating the seal, and then everything went dark." His brow furrowed with anticipation and he looked nervously at Shikamaru.

"It wasn't Hiashi-sama, was it?" he asked unsurely. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No," he replied. "He was the one who brought you here, and he looked angry as hell. Hinata and Hanabi were there too." Neji sighed, relieved. Shikamaru only watched. He knew that Neji was trying to strengthen the bond between himself and his uncle. He could tell that Neji was relieved and flattered that his uncle cared enough about him to stop the activating of his seal and had sought out the Hokage to treat his nephew specially.

Smiling to himself, Shikamaru leaned in and placed a kiss on Neji's curse seal, quietly damning Hyuuga policy and condemning the rules by which that clan lived that had hurt Neji so much. He had always expressed to Neji how much he disliked the brunette prodigy's position in the clan and had brainstormed with Naruto different ways to abolish the Branch house. That proved how much the Nara detested the whole arrangement. So much so that he was willing to exchange strategies with someone as, no offense to him, dumb as Naruto.

Neji looked seriously ahead, his mind straying.

"I need to know what Hiashi-sama has to say about this," he said, thinking aloud. Shikamaru looked at him.

"Fine, but I'm going to be there when you do," he said. Neji looked at him and shook his head.

"No, you won't be allowed into the Hyuuga Compound," he said. "Not after what I told the elder." The Nara shrugged.

"Then I'll sneak in," he said simply. "I'm not going to risk anything like this happening to you again. And, as it directly involves me, I think that's another reason that would justify my being there." Neji was amazed how bored and lazy Shikamaru's tone was as he said all this. It always surprised him how easily the Nara could express things as important as promises and love. He blinked and stood up indignantly.

"But what if they—" He was cut off by Shikamaru's lips as they closed over his own. Neji blinked and let his eyes gently flutter closed as the Nara kissed him. After a moment, the deer boy pulled away. His deep black eyes looked directly into the Hyuuga's deep white ones. No words were exchanged, Neji only nodded in silent agreement. He did want his lover to be with him when he received Hiashi's approval. Or disapproval. Neji shuddered to think of that possibility. But even if Hiashi disapproved and Neji was forbidden to have that kind of relationship with Shikamaru, he would still manage to make it work. Even if it made the elders hell bent on punishing him to no end, the love was still worth it.

As Shikamaru softly but passionately kissed Neji again, the Hyuuga smiled. It was absolutely worth it.

* * *

**Another plot bunny. #528. ShikaNeji is a really good pair for these. I have fun writing them. **

**Tell me what you think!! I love the combination of angst/fluff. Tell me how it worked out via REVIEWS!! **


	2. Additional Ending

The next day found Shikamaru and Neji standing before Hiashi trying to explain their relationship in a dignified and composed manner. Neji, at first did most of the speaking.

"Hiashi-sama," he said in a voice of forced calm. "I told you yesterday, but, in the face of the past day's…events, I didn't receive a response from you in regards to my intimate relationship with Nara Shikamaru. And I would like to get right to the point." He stopped and took a breath, his eyes flashing once to Shikamaru, sitting supportively beside him.

"Do you approve or disapprove?" the brunette finished. He looked at his uncle with an expression he hoped was calm and aloof, but he knew that some of his nervousness shown in his eyes, now sparkling a light hesitant silver. Hiashi held his gaze for a moment and then sighed.

"I cannot pretend to empathize with you in your choice of a lover," he said. Neji's face visibly fell. Hiashi continued.

"But I can empathize with you in your choice to love," he finished. "And that, ultimately, cancels out any and all doubts I have about this situation. To put it plainly, I approve." Neji blinked and a small smile found its way to his face. He felt a slight warm pressure on his hand as Shikamaru held it tightly and he felt something happy and light well up within him.

"But," Hiashi said, now looking down to the ground. Neji and Shikamaru froze. The prodigy's uncle looked awkward and slightly guilty.

"But, I cannot speak for the other elders," he said. "And though my opinion on this matter is very influential they can override my decision to allow this." Neji looked at him and swallowed, his happiness slipping slowly away from him. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. He looked desperately to Shikamaru and the Nara spoke for him.

"Have you discussed this with them?" he asked seriously. Hiashi nodded, his eyes turning hard and cold at the irritating and frustrating memory.

"I have," he said. "But they, my father especially, have chosen to withhold judgment and are supposedly discussing this right now. They have refused to speak with anyone else all day, and I don't think you'd be able to see them right now. I'm sorry." Neji sighed softly and walked over to his uncle. Awkwardly placing a hand on the older Hyuuga's shoulder, Neji tried to summon up a look of reassurance.

"Don't, Uncle," he said. "I honestly didn't think you would approve of me having a homosexual relationship. I'm just glad that you…aren't repulsed by the concept." Hiashi looked at him and offered a small and slightly tense smile.

"I owe it to you, your father and myself to try and understand you," he said. "And accepting your choice of a romantic relation is one of the biggest steps towards that goal." Neji nodded and felt true gratitude surge through him towards his uncle. Their relationship was still a little shaky and uncertain, but it was based on a small mutual concern and affection that both had for the other, and that feeling was slowly becoming stronger and more firm.

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama," Neji said. "Thank you for trying to understand." He turned and started to leave but Hiashi stopped him.

"I'll alert you when the elders are ready to talk about this," he said seriously. Neji fought back a flinch and nodded.

"Arigato," he said, his voice drenched with stiff politeness. "If I have your leave, I should be going." Hiashi nodded and Neji quickly left the Compound with Shikamaru, the latter glancing nervously at the former.

"Are you okay?" the Nara asked Neji seriously, his hand comfortingly on the Hyuuga's shoulder once they were safely out of distance of Hiashi's ear. Neji sighed, not knowing how to answer.

"I'm just afraid they'll disapprove," he said softly. Shikamaru was saddened slightly by the timidity in Neji's voice. Slowly, he sat his lover down on a nearby bench, lowering himself down beside the Hyuuga. He leaned nervously towards him and put a comforting arm around Neji's shoulders, pulling the unsure shinobi into him.

"So am I," he said, his tone only hinting slightly at his own unsure worried attitude. "It'll be okay, though. I promise." Neji nodded, his eyes on the ground, his brow creased with anticipation. The Nara placed his hand on Neji's chin and forced the brunette's face to look at his own. When the Hyuuga's eyes were locked with the Nara's, the latter leaned in slowly and softly kissed his lover. Neji closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms finding their way to Shikamaru's shoulders to cling to the other desperately. When they pulled away, Neji whispered softly, "I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you." Shikamaru smirked and shook his head.

"It's too bad Naruto didn't put a stop to your pessimism during that Chuunin match," he chuckled. "You make it sound like they've already made up their minds." Neji smiled apologetically and closed his eyes, leaning into Shikamaru and letting his head rest on the Nara's chest. He knew that there was little chance that the elders would agree to let him continue his relationship with Shikamaru. The Nara knew this as well, and that attested to why he was holding Neji so tightly. He wasn't willing to let go of his perfect life with his perfect love any more than the Hyuuga was willing to.

"Oi! Neji-chan! Shika-chan! What's going on!?" Neji and Shikamaru instinctively pulled away from the other in alarm but relaxed when they saw it was only Naruto. The Uzumaki's grin was large and sly, the blonde having just seen Neji and Shikamaru embracing, and he stopped a few feet in front of them, with his arms folded.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked mischievously. Neji raised an eyebrow and fixed Naruto with one of his famous glares. Naruto squirmed a little under the intense stare. Shikamaru smirked and shook his head.

"No, you're not, Uzumaki," he said. He quickly flashed a glance at Neji and held the other's gaze for a moment. Neji nodded slightly and the Nara turned his head back to Naruto.

"But something is going on that you should know about," he said, his tone becoming one of lazy seriousness. Naruto's brows slowly creased and his grin slowly faded from his face.

"What's going on?" he asked, uncharacteristically solemn. The Nara sighed and looked to Neji quickly before continuing.

"To put it simply," he explained. "Neji's curse seal was activated for far too long yesterday and the situation became so critical that Tsunade-sama had to step in. The seal was activated while Neji was telling the Hyuuga elders about his relationship with me. We have Hiashi's approval, but no one else's." Naruto blinked as he processed the information and then Neji and Shikamaru felt his chakra flare angrily, and Neji could've swore he felt some of that furious red chakra he'd felt during the Chuunin exams. The Hyuuga stood in alarm as Naruto turned and started to march in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound, but Shikamaru already had an arm on the blonde's, restraining him.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" he asked seriously, his voice firm. Naruto growled.

"To the Hyuuga Compound," he said through gritted teeth. The Nara shook his head.

"No you're not," he said. "As flattering as your actions would be, I'm not going to risk seeing Neji hurt again. And angering the elders is the perfect way to take that risk, so you're going to be a good little ninja and stay away from the Compound." He looked at the Uzumaki, eyes narrowed and Naruto held his gaze for a moment, before nodding curtly. Shikamaru let go of his arm and sat back down, Neji following in kind, albeit slightly reluctantly at seeing Naruto remain on his feet, his eyes still flashing dangerously in the direction of the Compound. The blonde turned to the Hyuuga and the Nara and said angrily, "You don't mind if I tell all my friends about this, do you? Good." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto sped off, leaving Neji and Shikamaru sitting a little perplexedly on the bench. The brunette sighed and shook his head.

"I have a feeling he isn't going to tell it like it is," he said. Shikamaru smirked and shook his head.

"Nope," he agreed. "He's going to blow it way out of proportion and say that you actually died and Tsunade-sama had to use her most difficult healing techniques to bring you back to life." Neji, despite himself, grinned.

"He's always good at making someone smile, though," he remarked. The Nara turned to face him and grinned.

"So are you," he said. "Well, when it's me you're trying to get a smile out of." Neji smirked and faced Shikamaru, holding his gaze. The two leaned in, as if pulled by the other, and their lips touched. It was innocent and chaste at first, but it became a little more than innocent when Shikamaru's tongue slipped into Neji's mouth and when Neji's hands started fumbling with the Nara's jacket. From there it escalated, until Neji and Shikamaru were forced to pull away, both suddenly remembering where they were. Neji was slightly flushed but Shikamaru only smirked, grabbing the Hyuuga's hand and leading the brunette prodigy to their shared apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, the Nara finished what he started and stripped Neji of his clothes, the Hyuuga returning the favor shortly thereafter.

Perhaps it was the prospect of losing the one they loved so much, but the sex was more pleasurable than either ever remembered it being. Shikamaru set a fast pace and teased just the right amount, enticing the desperate needy groans from Neji that he loved hearing so much. Neji's body was soon covered in sweat, whether his own or Shikamaru's he didn't know, and his breathing was erratic and heavy. His hair was plastered to his back and the pillow and he spent the better part of the sex gripping the Nara's shoulders, crying out for more. He couldn't help it. The soft feel of Shikamaru's skin on his own, though he loved every moment of it, was not enough to satisfy his lust; his insatiable hunger for more touching, more caressing, more pleasure. Shikamaru, sensing this had increased the pace more, now understanding that both had the same craving, the same desire. Even if there was some pain, that only increased the awesome and addictive sensation.

When they had finished, Neji had curled up against Shikamaru, ignoring the wetness of the sheets and had fallen asleep. Shikamaru had smiled and tenderly kissed the top of his sweet Hyuuga's head and made a silent promise to himself. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to let go of this.

True to his word, Hiashi alerted Neji and Shikamaru when the elders expressed a desire in speaking with Neji about his relationship. Both Shikamaru and Neji soon made their way back to the Hyuuga Compound and found Hinata waiting outside, along with Naruto and basically the rest of the rookie nine as well as Neji's team. Lee gave Neji and Shikamaru a thumbs up and was absolutely stunned when Neji returned the gesture, though not as wholeheartedly. Naruto grinned and wished Neji and Shikamaru good luck, having been forbidden from entering the Hyuuga Compound on the grounds that he was not a Hyuuga and was not directly involved in the situation at hand.

Shikamaru and Neji were summoned to the room in which Neji had tried to tell the elder and his uncle about him and the Nara's relationship when the elder had activated his curse seal. Currently, all of the Hyuuga elders were in this room, along with Hiashi. Hinata had been denied access to this one meeting but had insisted fervently that she be allowed to stay with her cousin and his lover. Through the combined efforts of Shino and Kiba she was calmed and agreed to wait outside with the rest of her friends.

"I'll get right to the point," Hiashi's father spoke, stepping forward. "Your choice to love one of the same gender is frowned upon by all here, with the exception of your uncle, apparently, and he is the only reason we have gathered to discuss this with you." Neji felt the familiar surge of gratitude towards his uncle and he struggled to fight the small smile that threatened. The elder continued.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, making no effort to hide the scorn in his voice. Neji met the elder's hard gaze with an unwavering stare and answered.

"I have to say what I almost succeeded in saying one day ago," he said bitterly. "And I hope to finish the thought completely this time." The elder narrowed his eyes, and Shikamaru quickly flashed a glance of warning to Neji, before the brunette Hyuuga continued.

"I am in love with Nara Shikamaru and I know that that feeling is mutual," he said, flashing a small smile to Shikamaru beside him. "I've been living with him for one year and have decided, after much debate and arguing, that you should know." He stopped and looked at the elders, his eyes far from expectant. Beside him, Shikamaru looked on just as nervously. To say that the elders were scornful would be an understatement. Their eyes flashed the same deadly storm cloud grey and their faces were twisted with a barely concealed fury. Their hands were all down by their sides and they were too still to be calm. Hiashi watched apprehensively, his mind working feverishly. He wanted Neji to be happy, and he knew that Shikamaru made him so, but he knew that the elders would never accept this kind of relationship, even if it was a Branch member. Hiashi's brow creased slightly as he tried to think of anything he could do that might persuade the elders to allow this relationship to be.

"We thank you for telling us of this occurrence," a different elder spoke, stepping forward and glaring at Neji and Shikamaru. "And we will have you know that we understand the feelings of love and devotion that you no doubt feel for each other. However, the seeking of these feelings in one of the same gender as oneself is appalling and revolting. We cannot allow a member of the Hyuuga clan, Branch member or not, to have this kind of relation." His speech finished, he stepped back to his companions and waited for Hiashi's father to close the unnecessary meeting.

Neji's chest tore and he looked down. To be told that you're not allowed to have a homosexual relationship is one thing, but to have your own sexuality insulted because of it is another thing entirely. To be perfectly frank, it hurt. A lot.

Shikamaru looked at Neji's down cast form beside him and knew what the brunette was going through. He turned back to the elders, an angry spark in his eyes. How dare they take advantage of Neji's position? How dare they mock the one thing that they had not already taken away from him? How dare they hurt him!?

Shikamaru angrily took a step forward, standing protectively in front of his koi. His intimidating black eyes narrowed and he glowered at the elders.

"You should watch what you say," he said. "He's not the only one in this relationship. I'm in it too. And you don't insult him without insulting me. And you don't insult me without insulting the rest of my family. And I would think you'd want to avoid the predicament that would land you in. And besides, Neji's uncle already agreed to our relationship, and his good opinion counts a lot." He looked quickly to Hiashi, hoping to get some form of agreement and was pleasantly surprised when he saw the man nod, his expression solemn and his eyes serious. The elders looked to Hiashi and the head Hyuuga's father spoke up.

"We are all aware of my son's opinion on this matter," he said. "But his alone is not enough to sway our decision—"

"Well, he's got my vote," the Nara said, smirking at the rather shocked looks on the elders' faces. Neji nodded and stepped next to Shikamaru.

"I agree as well," he said, hardly daring to be hopeful. He reached over to the Nara and grabbed his hand beneath his sleeve, turning slightly pink when Shikamaru squeezed his fingers lightly.

"I-I'm for their relationship t-too." Neji and Shikamaru whirled around and smiled when they saw Hinata standing by the door, her face set and her fists clenched in determination. Her face was red from the embarrassment of having directly disobeyed the explicit directions of the elders, but she calmed when Neji hurried to stand supportively by her side. He smiled at her and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder; the first reassuring and genuinely affectionate gesture he had ever really shown her. She blushed more, but leaned into him. Shikamaru smirked and put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. She turned to her father, hoping for approval and felt her heart flutter with pride when he smiled and nodded at her. Her expression became serious, though, as she turned her gaze on the elders.

"As the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan," she said, her voice unusually firm. "My opinion is worth something as well. And my opinion just happens to be in favor of allowing my cousin's relationship with Nara Shikamaru to continue." Neji couldn't help but gawk at her, clear surprise showing all over his face. He had never known that Hinata could be so authoritative. It shocked him that she could be so firm, not to say that he wasn't grateful. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Neji turned serious eyes on the Hyuuga elders as well. They were starting to look very flustered. As influential as they were, they did not rank as high as Hiashi, and they certainly didn't rank as high as the combination of Hiashi and Hinata. They couldn't well ignore their insistence to allow this disgusting affair to continue, and they couldn't well activate Neji's curse seal, for fear that Hiashi, Hinata and or Shikamaru would seriously hurt them. They'd heard about the head of clan's dangerous threats when the man's father activated the brunette's curse seal, and they did not want to go there.

Cursing, Hiashi's father stepped forward. His cruel gaze fixed itself on Neji and he spoke on a low, controlled growl.

"You have all made your point," he said through gritted teeth. "The relationship of Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru will be ignored and allowed. For the time being, anyway. There will be no further mentioning of this subject." Neji's eyes widened and he couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face as he heard those words, even if they were begrudgingly spoken. He turned to Hinata and absentmindedly brought his arms up around her in an expression of pure joy and relief. She smiled against him and lifted her arms up around him, returning the gesture of happiness. A moment later, she pulled away and allowed Shikamaru to have access to his lover. The Nara only shook his head, smirking to hide the pure relief within him and pulled Neji into a searing embrace, lips locking onto the other's. Neji smiled against him, blushed and kissed back. Beside them, Hinata beamed. A ways away, ignoring the elders file angrily out of the room, a proud Hiashi stood, watching his nephew smile in ways he had never seen him smile since the death of his father. It made him very content to see Neji so happy and he finally felt as though he had done something that might help him atone for his past actions and behavior towards his nephew. He was off to a good start, he supposed.

Shikamaru pulled away from Neji and pulled the brunette Hyuuga into a loving and warm embrace just as Naruto and all the other shinobi burst into the room.

"I just can't take it anymore!" the Uzumaki whined. "What the hell happened!?" Neji pulled away from the Nara, his face shockingly bright, the epitome of happiness.

"They approved," he said, his voice for once revealing everything he felt. "Now we don't have to hide our relationship." His eyes widened as he said this, as though realizing for the first time the extent of what that meant. Turning back to Shikamaru, the prodigy claimed the Nara's lips in yet another fervent kiss, reveling in his newly discovered freedom to do so without having to hide it. Shikamaru smirked into the kiss and pressed his lips against the Hyuuga's. Naruto grinned from the sidelines.

"Yes!" he shouted. Lee clenched a fist and wiped his arm dramatically across his eyes, wiping away inhumanly large tears.

"Ah, finally the weak sparks of love and intimacy can grow and burn into a raging fire of passionate romance and youthful YOUTH!!" he shouted. Neji pulled away from Shikamaru, chuckling.

"Well said, Lee," he said, winking. Lee blushed and his huge grin grew, rivaling Naruto's. Tenten smiled.

"About damn time they came to their senses," she said, her tone disdainful yet happy. Neji shook his head.

"Don't let them hear you say that, Tenten," he said. The kunoichi smirked.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just saying what everyone's thinking." Neji grinned at her.

"Touché," he said. Tenten nodded and the lovers continued to talk with their friends about this new and positive development in their lives, until Hiashi stepped forward and ushered all but Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru from the room. Once the four of them were alone, the eldest Hyuuga turned to his nephew.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry," he said. "I hope now that you will finally be able to experience the happiness that was once so foreign to you." Neji smiled and bowed.

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama," he said. "I'm so grateful that you approved." Hiashi nodded.

"It was the least I could do considering how I've acted towards you these past years," he said. "Now, it seems, I've only to make amends with Hinata." The ebon haired Hyuuga blushed as Hiashi turned to smile at her.

"Is there anything you don't think I will approve of that you haven't told me about?" he asked. Hinata opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, her face getting slowly and steadily redder. Neji smiled.

"I'm sure there is, Uncle," he said slyly. Beside him, Shikamaru smirked and bit back a chuckle.

"Yeah, there's some blonde guy who's got the hots for old Hinata-san, here," he said. "I forget his name, though. Neji, do you know what it is?" Hinata flashed her cousin a glare and Neji ignored it.

"You know, in the face of all that's happened, I completely blanked out," he said. "Hinata-sama should know, though. What is his name, again?" He smirked at Hinata's death glare and just stepped back into Shikamaru, chuckling. The girl, red as a beet, turned to her father and did just what was expected of her.

She fainted.

* * *

**Additional chptr, written at G.L.G.'s request. I hope it turned out ok, I wasn't as pleased with it as I thought. Depending on what people think I may revise it. **

**Complete and total happy fluffy ending. I was in a giddy mood when I wrote this. ;P**

**Vague sex scene, I'm no good with lemons. **

**Review please!**


End file.
